The present invention relates to a novel intraocular lens mechanism for placement within the eye which is particularly useful for insertion of the same within the posterior chamber of the eye.
Intraocular lens implantation has evolved into the preferred method of remedying the correction of vision, particularly after cataract removal. In this regard reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,160 and 4,134,161 to Bayers which describe intraocular lenses having an adjustability factor which aids in the proper fitting of the lenses. A recent development embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,546 issued to Shearing, describes an intraocular lens having a pair of springy legs which fit into the ciliary sulcus in the posterior chamber of the eye. The Shearing lens, based on the original Choyce lens, requires extra capsular cataract surgery before insertion. It may be seen that the Shearing lens is quite difficult to insert directly into the ciliary sulcus since the surgeon is not able to see the springy arms during insertion. Moreover, earlier lenses such as the lens described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,551 issued to Otter, are susceptible to dislocation during inflamation of an eye. Such a condition causes a synache or undesirable adhesion of a portion of the lens generally to the iris surrounding the pupil. Dilation of the eye is often chemically induced by the surgeon for the purposes of postoperative treatment of the eye. Although posterior chamber fixation of an intraocular lens has many disadvantages, it has been favored since endothelial touch is greatly reduced or eliminated.
An intraocular lens is needed which will obtain visible fixation yet be optically positioned in the posterior chamber without endangering the endothelium and without being susceptible to synache dislocation.